


Fifteen Years At Freddy's?!

by J4YD3N



Category: (WILL PUT IN CORRECT TAG WHEN I DECIDE IT'S PUBLIC-WORTHY), Original Work, fiv nites @ froodies
Genre: (there's like 26 hits now stop this), I see those 11 hits stop this, Inspired by another fanfic but probably never gonna show it to them bcause its bad, M/M, THIS IS DUE TO BE REWRITTEN AND POSTED AS A NEW VERSION, also i know this is bad u dont have to @ me, cringe culture may be dead but it still hurts me deep inside, go read the original its Great, go spend ur time reading better fanfics, hey if you're reading this im sorry once again, i hope they never see this but if they do please know iam so sorry, im hoping i can, it's just a self indulgent thing i wanted to try, oh my god they found it, should be linked, this entire thing is just a test to see if i can actually commit to something, well that wasn't the worst i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4YD3N/pseuds/J4YD3N
Summary: (WORKING TITLE)ill add a summary for later lmao cant think of anything





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieMcarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMcarthy/gifts), [addy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devil's Spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305535) by [CharlieMcarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMcarthy/pseuds/CharlieMcarthy). 



> UWU. This is just a testing phase, dont expect anything amazing, im an amateur writer at BEST, plus im extremely slow. I do... do better with validation and kind words, (as many people do, i assume) but yeah. i'll try my best, this is a test of my own determination to finish a story.
> 
> EDIT: I'm going to rewrite this because I'm absolutely terrible! But I hope to keep at it, I really do like this au. 
> 
> My discord is  
> gotta go fast#9661
> 
> if any of y'all wanna talk (about fnaf or this or.. something)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First introduction to our lovely (dumb) protagonist.

**1992 - LATE NOVEMBER.**

A child, just on the cusp of becoming a teenager, and awkward in their own body, stood idly in front of the stage, staring at the big animatronics with two big awe-filled eyes.

They were alone in this; their mother was off a few feet away, not facing them, and dealing with three of their siblings. Obviously, she had her hands full even without looking for her wandering child.

Freddy Fazbear stood on the stage, which was raised a foot above the ground, in his full seven-foot-three glory, bobbing robotically along to the beat of the song playing, with two of his friends, Bonnie and Chica by his side. The song was cheesy, full of sunshine and rainbows, welcoming newcomers to the newly-opened restaurant.

The child clapped furiously, determined to be the last one heard, in the way that little kids did. The animatronics, drawn by a sense of sound, perhaps, looked down at the kid one by one—Bonnie, Chica and then Freddy.

The kid smiled wide and said “Hi!!” as loud as they could without shouting. They could barely even hear their own thoughts over the loud noise of the full restaurant.

“Hello!” Bonnie chimed, most likely programmed to respond. Chica echoed that two seconds later.

“Hey, little lady!” Freddy’s optics registered how the child’s smile dropped. “Not a little lady then, huh?” The kid shook their head. “How about ‘little man’?” A shy grin appeared on the child’s face, non-verbally signifying that he had guessed right. His gears whirred as his head tilted further down to look at the kid. When he replied, it was with a warmer, less boisterous tone, with a hint of a southern drawl. “Apologies then, little' man!”

He winked and tipped his hat to him, to the kid’s delight. It was their little secret. In his usual voice, he spoke once again. “H-H-Hope you’re enjoying your time at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria! Hahaha!”

His deep laugh resounded through the restaurant, even carrying over the noises of the patrons, causing a slight lull in the noise and turning quite a few heads their way. Moments later, the noise was deemed insignificant and they went back to their conversations - and for the kids, screaming and whooping.

The child gasped, feeling special for the attention. “Yeah! I’m a _man_! And I love it here!” he responded gleefully, flinging his arms up in the air to accentuate his point. The animatronic seemed almost chuffed...if a robot could be chuffed, anyway.

Freddy Fazbear’s deep gaze flicked to something just behind the boy, causing him to spook and turn around, smile gone. His mother was headed his way, and the kid hoped to hell she didn’t hear a word he had said.

Thankfully, the boy’s mother seemed distracted, facing off to the side and talking to someone as she herded three of his siblings behind her. A ten year old and a fifteen year old, both boys, and the oldest present—a seventeen year old girl.

She reached her son, glancing at the huge animatronic moving back into proper show position quite suddenly just in front of him. She paused for a short moment, eyes narrowing, before she decided the animatronic had done nothing of importance. Getting back on task, she grabbed at her kid’s arm.

“C’mon, time to go home.” She shook his arm, fingers pulling him away from the nice bear animatronic he was making friends with!

“Mama, let me say bye! I will go after that, I promise.” He looked up at her with his best pleading look, not wanting to leave his friends without a goodbye. Not that robots would care, but it still felt like the right thing to do!

She sighed, either giving in or not really caring. “Be quick, I’ll be waiting by the car.” She walked off, the three other kids following her without much prompt.

The boy yelled a “thank you” after her, turning back to his new friends. He was already quite close to the stage, so a few more steps took him within touching distance of the animatronics.

He looked around, sneakily checking that no adults were watching him, before leaning forward and hugging Freddy’s giant furry leg (also consequently probably giving the day guards heart attacks). He jumped back after a second and sprinted out the front door before anyone could even think to call after him.

As the car pulled away with him seated in the back seat, he stared out of the window at the shrinking restaurant, a strange wave of sadness overtaking him. He hoped he could come back soon!

...

That night, it stormed heavily, rain thundering down on rooftops with a vengeance. While the children were safely in bed, the adults were watching the news, hearing it broadcasting the grim news to everyone who would listen.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Under Police Investigation after mysterious blood stains found- Police think it may be linked to the children that went missing here earlier this month- BZZZZP_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (wow spoopy ending lmao)
> 
> this is terrible go home


	2. The Desperation For Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I said  
> Hey a-ay, hey a-ay  
> If crazy equals genius  
> Hey a-ay, hey a-ay  
> If crazy equals genius  
> Then I'm a fucking arsonist  
> I'm a rocket scientist  
> Hey a-ay, hey a-ay  
> If crazy equals genius
> 
> You can set yourself on fire, hey a-ay  
> But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn, hey a-ay  
> You can set yourself on fire, hey a-ay  
> But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
> Hey a-ay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thank all my friends who edited this. thats the only reason i could call it half decent
> 
>  
> 
> Our little protagonist is just a kid who likes money, then he gets a little too curious.

**1994 - LATE SEPTEMBER.** ****  
  
Two years. It had been nearly two years since he’d last seen this place. It looked... _worn_ , for the lack of a better word, in the early evening light. _Damn,_ he thought, _it’s a wonder people even come to this place anymore._  
  
But, maybe he couldn’t say that, as he was here. Yesterday, he had been walking to the shops, taking a different route to avoid all the construction cluttering his normal path, and on his way, he passed the old restaurant he was in front of now. 

And there had been something on the window.

Upon closer inspection; it turned out to be a weathered ‘Join The Fazbear Family Today!’ sign, with a scrawled note tucked under it. The note read ‘Wanted: Night Guard. No experience needed, work hours: 12-6am, come in after hours to apply.’...

He was old enough to get a job here, right? Other fourteen year olds worked at McDonalds, so why couldn’t he work at a kid’s entertainment place featuring giant mechanical furries?

Giant mechanical furries with a past of _murder_. God, his mother had warned him to stay away from this place. When he was younger, he had cried and screamed when she refused to let him visit, missing the restaurant where his ‘new friends’ resided terribly.

He had been twelve when he had first come here and fallen in love with the animatronics, but not even a week later, a night guard was confirmed dead. His body, according to the police interviewed, was grotesquely mangled from being stuffed into an unused animatronic suit.

It’s safe to say that they never came here as a family again.  
  
But still, he had returned again today. He loitered in the parking lot, scrolling through his social media. It was about ten minutes to closing time, but the place was already deserted, one lone car left.

After ten minutes had passed, the boy swallowed down his anxiety, pushing open the door and peeking in. When nothing terrible happened, he took a few steps inside.

As though fate would have it, a few seconds later something moved. He stiffened, unable to move as the shadowy figure approached him.

As it emerged into the light, the figure turned out to be a sneering man, who was looking more than a little bit agitated and sleep deprived. The boy forced himself to relax, this was no killer - at least he hoped - but just a guy, who most likely worked here, judging from the badge that read ‘Manager’.

He bit his lip, wondering how to broach the subject, when the man spoke, seemingly not patient enough for his fumbling.

“Hey, you there. You are aware this joint just closed, right?” The guy was clearly unimpressed, crossing his arms as he loomed over the nervous kid.

“Oh- Yeah! I’m aware!” He took a step backwards, smiling nervously. “I’m here for the- uh job? On the sign outside?”

The man raised an eyebrow, gaze flickering to the advertisement plastered next to the door. He leaned back, scrutinising the kid in front of him.

“Look, kid. I doubt the fact that you’re even old enough to work here, so get lost. I wanna close up.” He pushed past the kid, making his way to the front door.

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed, and before he had a chance to really think it over, he was already in front of the leaving man. Shocked at his own recklessness, he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

The guy had to stop suddenly, just avoiding crashing into him. His face screwed up, annoyance clear as day on his face. “Listen, _kid_. I don’t have time for this-!”

“Wait! I’m- I’m fourteen, so I can work, right? Plus you can pay me like three bucks an hour because I’m younger!” The kid was grasping at straws, desperate despite his initial anxiety to even come here.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he sighed in frustration. “Kid-.”

“I’m not ‘kid’! My name’s J-“

“Shh!” The older of the two hissed, finger to his lips. He sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “The less I ‘know’ about you, the less I’ll be in trouble if your parents find out about your new employment.”  
  
The boy took a minute to compute that. “So does that mean I got the job?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever just come in, complete your shifts and keep it on the down low.”

On the down low? “Thanks, Mister-?” He pauses, purposely giving prompt to the man, who stayed silent for about three seconds before signing.

“King. Mr King.” The boy nodded, turning around. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Listen, kid? Since you practically begged me for this job, and it’s not exactly legal to let you work here, this is going to be kept off-records. Meaning no-one can know. If you wanna give up, I understand.” But there was a spark of a challenge in his eye, and his lip was upturned in the smallest of smirks.

Glancing down at the hand on his arm, the kid pulled away, stubbornness rising in him. “I’m fine with that, Mister King.” He said in his most polite tone watching as the man’s face twisted in surprise, then morphed into a smug gaze.

King clapped his hand down onto the boy’s shoulder, giving it a small push. He chuckled as the held the door open for him. “See ya at eleven tomorrow, kid... _Let’s see how long you last_.”

Our dear protagonist didn’t hear that last part at all, which is unfortunate, as he might’ve been able to escape. But, now he was apart of the Fazbear Family.. and _sometimes_ your _family_ are _deadlier than your worse enemies_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just ask michael fucking afton.
> 
> and crying child!
> 
> ...and elizabeth....
> 
>  
> 
> and possibly william himself!


	3. Is Money Really Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never make a sound  
> Fingers crossed I shut my mouth  
> Thoughts, they're creeping through my teeth  
> Drip, drop, the night is loud  
> Silence seems to drown me out  
> Box my thoughts and give me some relief

**1994 - NIGHT 1.** **  
****  
** Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, where Fantasy and Fun come to life! According to the rumours, that’s not the only things that come to life. He was crazy, to come here, wasn't he? But it was probably dense of him to put any faith in gossip, considering how reality often does differ from games and theories.

Last night was rough, any little bit of sleep interrupted by strangely realistic nightmares of animatronics and their glowing white pinpricks or sinister red circles. It was curious, in the sense that real life circumstances often take a while to permeate themselves into his dream world- And it was also  _rude_ _!_ Now he was twitchy and paranoid for his first day- no,  _night_ on the job.   
  
With a small stress headache forming, he pushed at the door, surprised and slightly disappointed that it was unlocked, because he had no way to get inside if it wasn’t. He suddenly wasn’t so sure about his decision, even as he continued walking inside. It was just nearing eleven, so he was early! For work that is- since eleven pm is the about the furthest away from an early morning that you can get.

A shadow moved toward him, and he stifled a cry of surprise as he realised it was only Mr. King, his new boss. This really needs to stop being a reoccurring thing as soon as possible, that guy really liked hiding out in dark places and being creepy, didn’t he?

He felt more than saw the tiny key chucked at him.

“Forgot to hand this to you yesterday.” The man said as an explanation. The boy caught the small object against his chest, fumbling, and stashed it in his pocket. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about being locked out  _-or_ _in_ , anymore. King walked past him, pausing at the entrance.  
  
“Oh, and kid?” His head perked up, he had mixed feelings about the nickname, but the man had asked for the boy to be kept anonymous, and he was never one to take charge of things. “Find the office, and good luck.”  
  
He swallowed as the man pushed the doors open and locked it behind him. He palmed the key through this shorts, taking comfort in the fact that he could get out if need be.

The kid wandered through the hallways, familiarising himself with his new workplace- skirting the animatronics as he wandered into toilets and what looked to be the kitchen, eventually he located the ‘office’ which was so briefly explained. He checked the time on his phone, noting that it looked to be about 10 minutes to midnight, the time when his shift officially starts. The office was small and crowded, but it was lit up and it had a chair, so he couldn’t ask for much more.

He fiddled with the buttons located door-side on both sides of the room, finding that they did nothing for now. They were labelled quite clearly though, so one could guess at their functions. the red ones spelled out ‘DOOR’ and the other ‘LIGHT’. The first ones most likely closed the mechanical doors, obviously, and the lights were already on in the office, so they must do something about the dark hallways on the outside of the doors. He felt like a genius for figuring that out, even though it was most likely an obvious observation.

Curiosity sated for now, he picked up the tablet and checked out the weird layout, finding the time and some sort of camera system on it.

Well, that’s how he’ll do this ‘guarding’ job then, he wondered what the secure doors were for, as (smart) people weren’t likely to rob a failing restaurant with a shady past. Maybe it was a precaution. (Or maybe it was to keep certain things _out_... things that would need security doors to have a chance at stopping them.). 

A bead of sweat appeared on his brow. Oh, how he wished that he wouldn't immediately think the worst and scare himself like that. He turned back to the tablet, grimacing, he hoped that he didn’t have to use it too much, as it was glitchy and sent chills down his spine.

A loud ring echoed through the office, causing him to spook, jolting away. He just barely managed to hold on to the monitor as he did so. He looked disapprovingly at the phone, hoping he wouldn't have to actually talk to someone.

As if some up above were listening, the phone automatically clicked to the pre-recorded voicemail.  _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."_  Well, that was odd, but not unwelcome! He listened on the side, instead choosing to fiddle with the random electronics scattered around his work desk. He played with the doors and their lights, confirming their functions to himself, until he noticed the power was dipping and decided he would much rather  _not_ be left in the dark tonight. 

The man still continued, which was to be expected of a recording, but he felt kind of bad for ignoring it now.  _"-life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ Wait... what? Why was he saying that? 

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_ Respect? He got this job because he wanted to save up some money, and now he's learning that these animatronics are  _quirky?_ What does that even mean? 

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."_  Is that what it meant? Why use quirky for that? He's most likely going to search it up later just so he can prove to himself that this pre-recorded message is wrong. What an eventful life he leads. 

_"Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_  " The Bite of '87? Are you seriously saying that giant robot furries walked around, bit someone hard enough that they lost their frontal lobe, and still were allowed to keep existing, much less stay as children entertainers? Have they not watched any mechanical horror story ever? (Though, that statement could also apply to him, since he was the one literally sitting in this place with these things...).

He listened to the man with the apparent stutter casually mention that these animatronics thought he, a clear human boy, was a metal endoskeleton and they were going to stuff him into a suit if they got their giant furry hands on him. Apparently, it wouldn't be too bad, (it may have even been fun), if not for the certain death that any living being would face, due to the various 'crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices especially around the facial area' to quote him directly. The boy put his (hopefully indefinitely) intact face in his hands. This guy really didn't know how to spare the details, did he? Going on about how his eyes (and teeth) would be the only thing to  _see_ the light of day again. 

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ A distinct feeling of dread welled up in him; seeping, overflowing like water, through the cracks in his stability. 

Breathing heavily, he switched from camera to camera, noting the time as a few minutes past midnight. All the animatronics were in their places... maybe this was just an elaborate joke? Maybe that guy was pranking him? Maybe King was just taking the piss outta hi-oh my GOD IS BONNIE _LOOKING_ AT THE _CAMERA?_  
  
_‘Oh god, he’s definitely looking at the camera.’_ The kid thought, his hands shaking. The screen buzzed into static for a moment and Bonnie was looking away when the screen returned.  
  
He screwed his eyes shut and hopes he won’t faint. That would be bad, and most likely deadly. Oh god. This is no time to panic, and even though the little voice in his head that says it’s the _perfect_ time to panic goes off, he clears his head, inhaling deeply and letting it out, feeling just that tiny bit calmer.   
  
It was already fifteen minutes past twelve? Guess time goes fast when you’re trying not to start panicking about death and how close yours most likely is. He jabbed at a camera he hadn’t clicked on yet, and was shown a purple, starry curtain (that jolted his memory in a way he didn't bother dwelling on at the moment) with a sign saying ‘Sorry! Out of Order.’ Yeah well, stay that way, please.  
  
It kept this way, anxiously checking the cameras but the power drained to eighty-eight percent by the first hour’s end and seventy-nine by the second, so he let up a bit.  
  
That was a mistake, not catastrophic in the way that he was still alive, but bad in the way he was sure he’d die from a heart-attack by thirty- If he didn’t die tonight, that is.  
  
He heard strange shuffling, broken with an uneven beat, as if they couldn't quite do it right, and left him fearing the worst as he hesitantly pressed the white button on the side closest to the sound.  
  
The outline of Bonnie the Bunny was more horrifying than it had any right to be, and he screamed and slammed down on the close door button. He stood panting and fighting back tears for exactly three moments before he checked the cameras for the others, and thank god, Freddy and Chica were still in their designated places.  
  
Speaking of the stage and who’s on it, he nervously pressed the door light, watching it for any sign of the murderous bunny. Even when none showed, he wanted to keep the door shut forever.. but he didn’t want to find out what happens when that battery metre hits zero. He wasn’t very good with the dark and something tells him the lack of light wasn’t going to be the worst of his problems. Logical decision reached, he hit the door button, pretending he wasn’t about to burst into tears the whole time.  
  
Bonnie was the only one who bothered him until roughly halfway through four am, where his heart skipped approximately two and a half beats seeing that Chica left the stage. His poor heart, always the victim of his impulsive actions.   
  
He was not a religious kid, but he still prayed to every god he’s ever known of as he checked the cameras. Just as he was trying to locate the elusive chicken, a loud crash from down the hall very nearly made him drop the tablet and he was surprised he didn’t need a change of underwear.

He rushed over, slamming down the door and leaning against it, panting. About fifteen seconds later he realised absolutely nothing was happening. He nearly couldn’t bring himself to open the door, even after checking with the door light.  
  
As he searched and couldn’t find Chica on the monitor, he guessed she was in the one room he couldn’t see into - the kitchen - which made sense, considering the bib, and the loud noise must be the pots and pans, which was most definitely audible even without the cameras fixed on her. 

But the kitchen wasn’t far away from his sanctuary, judging by the camera layout. So, he had to be vigilant. Heck, he had to be vigilant at _all_ times. Why did he apply? He was warned against this place and its dark past spoke for itself.

But- he was here now and he needed to concentrate. So, stopping himself from getting lost in thought, he crept over to the other side, pressing on the door light and sighed as soon as he saw no big blue-ish bunny watching him.  
  
Things were surprisingly peaceful until sometime around five-thirty, they both showed up at the door at the same time and as soon as he saw that he was surrounded, the carefully layered calm facade he had slowly built, shattered, leading to him breaking down. He darted to the doors, hitting the buttons to close them as fast as he could before he hid under the desk, crying and trying to regain any semblance of peace and safety. It wasn’t easy.  
  
The doors faithfully held out with what power they could salvage for another twenty-six minutes (a combination of him not daring to touch the monitor and pure willpower). As the power dropped down, he was still under the desk, rocking himself and refusing to face the world. At almost exactly three minutes to six, just as daylight was filtering into the restaurant, he couldn't help but bite his tongue hard as the room darkened, whining out to a stop. He felt like whining too.

He overheard slow, heavy steps walking up the left Hall. He remembered Bonnie had a strange limp, so it couldn’t be him, and Chica only approached from the right...  
  
It happened to be the Big Bad himself, with fifty seconds to go. The boy froze, he used to love this big old bear, but seeing him up close in the doorway, his eyes and mouth lighting up to the tune of some old song he had never heard, terrified him to the point of being unable to move a single muscle. He couldn't fight, or flight, so his body responded to the threat by freezing him in place.   
  
And that, the boy believed, was _most likely_ the only thing that saved him from the terrifying reach of the animatronic before him. Guess his ancestors really did have something going for him. 

He barely even registered the beeping alarm on his phone signifying the arrival of six am, his saviour.

And his foe, the leader of the horrible animatronics intent on slaughter, froze. Then, strangely enough, he blinked, as if.. shocked? Or surprised? Or maybe just resetting after realising he lost the game. The music cut short, the lights in his face fading and gears whirring as he turned his head to lock blue eyes with the boy under the desk.  
  
The kid’s heart practically stopped, eyes widening in shock. The animatronic’s optics turned to look at the phone on the floor beside him, still merrily beeping away.  
  
The boy swallowed loudly, but Freddy’s eyes remained firmly on the phone, almost like he was irritated by it. The kid bit his lip hard, feeling like an absolute nutcase for placing a human emotion on a robot.  
  
But still, he cautiously reached for his phone, practically holding a one-sided staring match with Freddy as he did so, and tapped the ‘Stop’ button. Immediately, the irritating beeping stopped.  
  
Almost as if appeased, the giant bear broke off the staring contest, subsequently losing it, and lumbered off down the hall.  
  
The boy’s breathing was loud in the stark silence the lack of music created. He hiccuped, only just becoming aware of the tears running down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed with hysterical relief.

He had made it, but the first night is always the easiest. And you know what they say about beginner's luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finally finished the editing for this and you know what? thank FUCK


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (unedited version of chapter 4.. posting it here so i dont lose it lmao - you can read it but prepare bcause it IS bad and i will be changing things)
> 
>  
> 
> (((((((((yeah it is still unedited, i wanted to get it done before the end of feb... sorry guys lmao. i mostly likely will NOT be abandoning this, i'm just really into hello neighbour right so i'm gonna take a break and write something for that so it gets outta my mind)))))))))))

The boy trudged towards his home, barely taking in the sights of his much-walked neighbourhood- for at least half an hour after six had struck, he had stayed under the desk, confirming to himself that it was safe to leave. Now the time was nearing seven, the bright sunset having faded away quickly. He was exhausted, falling asleep on his feet despite what he had just experienced. All he wanted to do was sleep, whatever came next would have to wait. 

His mother called him, startling him out of his trance. He hadn't even realized he had reached his destination, and had walked in the (thankfully unlocked) door. She was right there in front of him, just a few feet away, arms crossed. She repeated her (apparent) question.

"Where's your bag? And don't tell me you lost it, because I'm not in the mood."   
  
Oh.. Right. He had lied and said he was going over to a friend's house. She had been suspicious of his carefully omitted details, of course, but as a busy mother with a needy family she had had no time to ask questions, and of that, he had been grateful.   
  
_Unfortunately,_  that meant she was all free to interrogate him now, and with being exhausted and basically being retraumatized, he wasn't exactly in the mood either, especially since he didn't have a good answer- it had completely slipped his mind to even make up a bag. 

He explained that he had simply forgotten it, and crossed his arms petulantly when she got cross with him. He defended himself, saying that he'd go back this night- which worked, since it was the middle of the school holidays.   
  
She curled her lip, eyeing him in disdain before she scoffed. "Don't you think you can talk back to me. And whatever, I don't care. Fuck off and don't ask me for anything else again."   
  
Glaring at her retreating back, he wanted to scream at her that she was the one who lost her temper for no reason. Instead, he huffed and walked to his room.

He had some sleep to catch up on. 

( **After a lengthy nap..** )

He grumbled, still miffed by his mum's words as he trudged to his job, roller bag rumbling on the road behind him, full of clothes, a flashlight, and a survival book he never used but always carried around. It was just around eleven, but he didn't want to hang around home longer than necessary.

The second he had said the words 'I'll go there tonight and pick it up!' He knew he was going to come back. He tried to reason with himself, saying he didn't need to, he could hang out at an _actual_ friend's house until morning light came, but _DAMN_ he was curious about the history of the place, and the seemingly intelligent minds of those animatronics.   
  
Plus this _may_ be the only job that has not rejected him after one look, much less accepted him… And he _does_ like money.   
  
The withered old building came into sights, rising many conflicting emotions the boy could not be bothered to sort out. He walked up to it, suddenly hyper-aware that this was his last chance to leave. _Escape_ .   
  
Testing the door, it held shut, but he had the little key from last night still in his pocket. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside, not finding the lurking figure of King tonight. The wheels of his bag were loud on the tile floor.   
  
It was eerily quiet as he wandered into the office- _his_ office, he guessed, if he were to stay. He threw the bag under the desk and settled down on the roller chair.   
  
He pulled out his phone, noting it was about eleven-thirty, he texted his mum asking to stay the night. If she said to come home, he would run away as fast as he could and never come back, if she told him he could, he would try his best to prevent an untimely demise in the most dangerous game of chance of them all.   
  
A few minutes later, she texted back, saying: 'Stay the night... see u in morning <3.' Her cutesy text made him sigh, putting his phone down and picking the monitor up.   
  
He knew it hit twelve when the phone sputtered to life, sending out garbled strings of words that struck a chord in him, but for what reason was unknown. He heard some words being spitted out, but without context they were useless.   
  
As for the phone itself, he guessed something was wrong with the wiring, but he didn't know what. To be fair, it was his dad who was the electrician, not him.   
  
He held off checking the monitor as best as he could, checking once every five minutes. Those minutes were nerve-wracking of course, and he still checked the doors, but he was determined to try to not to lose power again.   
  
Bonnie was, again, the first to act up. He was gone by two am, hanging around the dining area and backstage for an hour. The boy couldn't tell you just how relieved he was, even if he did have to constantly check the monitor, anxiety rising with each little drop of that power gauge.   
  
Even when knowing the big bunny was at his door, he couldn't help the jump of his heart as he saw him. He slammed down the door, checking the door light seconds later. Bonnie was at the window, looking as pissed as a bunny robot without eyebrows could.

In the flash of light, a smear of red ran past. Moments later, three vicious bangs against the door rang through his ears. In appearing, the bunny may have saved his life, which was some cruel irony that he didn’t feel like analyzing right now.   
  
The boy's poor heart couldn't take this, what was it? A new one? And It was _FAST_ ? It joined the bunny at the window for the barest of moments, and he managed to get a glimpse of it. A red fox in a pirate get-up, complete with a hook and an eyepatch. A vague jolt of recognition ran through him, and he searched his memory for the answer.   
  
_A broken down fox, in a dark starry curtain. Abandoned, never quite fixed, even as his friends were. A clear memory of peeking through the purple curtain, squinting through the dark to face the yellow optic staring at him. He wasn't afraid, as little children often were. He knew that this fox wouldn’t hurt him._   
  
The garbled text from the phone earlier came to his mind, using this new information to find words in what was once gibberish.

_(Fox..E-E-E-E-E-E... -Ate Cove -ove -cove -cove -ve co-_ **_ZZZSHHHHHHH_ ** _)_   
  
Fox-e… Foxy! Foxy? He must’ve heard that name sometime directly, although as he thought about it, it was most definitely connected to this red fox. He did recognize that gleaming hook and eyepatch, from when he was a little kid who only wanted to make friends. But this time, it didn't seem like he was in the mood to be friendly. And his hook was gleaming, real metal that could cut through flesh. _And_ he was fast- extremely fast! The little Night Guard was lost, having no idea what caused him to appear. It couldn’t be random… could it?   
  
Well shit. He was going to have to adapt- and fast.   
  
**CLANG**   
  
The boy jumped, having been lost in thought. He knew that meant Chica was in the kitchen- he didn't even notice she had moved-, and would be here before long, but as long as she was crashing around in there, she wasn’t coming to kill him, and that was just _mighty fine and dandy_ by him.   
  
Flashing the door light, he cautiously noted that they seemed to have cleared out. It had just passed three, and he had about sixty percent power, which was much better than yesterday.   
  
It was uneventful for next two hours. Uneventful meaning 'no new surprises' not 'getting a fucking break'.   
  
**_Clomp clomp clompclompclomp-_ ** **  
**   
He jumped up, slamming the left door shut. This was the third time he had come around tonight, and already he had learnt to recognize that sound as danger. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, but he better figure it out soon.   
  
Foxy began his three heavy knocks on the door, draining it by 11 percent. That brought his total from 25 percent to 14, with 15 minutes left to go.   
  
The fox left immediately afterwards, leaving the hyperventilating night guard alone in his office. He shakily raised his monitor, clicking at where he knew the annoying animatronic resided, 1C, showing the pirate himself stepping back onto his stage. When Foxy spotted the red light of the camera looking at him, his ears went down and he shoved the curtains closed.   
  
The boy blinked at this discovery, he didn't like being watched? Well he was going to be _watched_ alright!   
  
Later.. If this power crisis gets sorted out, and if he wasn’t dead meat by the time his shift was done.

Now, he could have his bi-hourly mental breakdown (an improvement on the quad-hourly of yesterday) about why he had chosen to stay here, or he could _shUT THE DOOR ON CHICA._

He did that, panting from the shock. He needed to stay in the moment, not zone out or freak out. He put his game face on, checking that Chica was gone and opening the door. After that drain of power was gone, he settled down into his chair, pulling up the monitor once again.

Chica had returned to the kitchen, and Bonnie was lurking around the dining area. The old Fox was peeking his head out, but he returned to his dark enclosure as soon as the camera pointed to him. Freddy hadn’t left the stage, which was strange, since it was five-fifty-two am.

Maybe he had only left when the night guard runs out of power, which he was totally home free then! He had- wait.. He had _two percent_ of power left?   


He immediately dropped the monitor, and hid under the desk, cramming next to his bag.. Even when not using it, the power seemed to dip, which was entirely unfair. At seven minutes to six, it gave up.

His breathing started coming heavier, if we was lucky the same thing as yesterday would happen. He opened his bag, scrambling to look through for anything that may help, and he came up with the flashlight. It was a large-ish, heavy thing, and he held it like a weapon.

Heavy steps once again approached from the left, he screwed his eyes shut until he heard them stop.

Freddy paused at the door, eyes lighting up. Unlike yesterday, though, it stopped after a few moments, eyes finding the boy under the desk again. He was holding his breath, terrified by the change in pattern.

Freddy walked inside.

The boy squeaked, holding the flashlight tighter, feeling it creak slightly under his relentless grip. The other animatronics filed in, their eyes glowing in the dim light.

This wasn’t meant to happen, why was this happening? The minutes ticked by, three left. Foxy stepped forward.  
  
He crouched down, shoving his face under the desk.

The boy _yelped_ , screwing his eyes shut and pressing on the flashlight and shoving it forward, right into the fox’s sensitive optics.   
  
He opened his eyes as he heard a screech, Foxy rearing back and covering his eyes. Chica stepped up as if to help, while Bonnie made a sound uncannily like a giggle. Freddy turned to the poor fox, and laughed, making some noises the boy couldn’t quite understand.

Foxy’s ears went down, and he swished his hook in air, seemingly angry. The night guard shrunk under the desk some more.

_BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BE-._   


He shut off the alarm, noticing all four animatronics had turned to look at it. Bonnie seemed pissed, Foxy too. Chica didn’t seem too discouraged, and Freddy just seemed smug.

But what kind of lunatic would he be, to put these emotions on these robots?  


...The same kind of lunatic that comes to work every day, when work was like _this_.

They filed out of the door, heading back to their stage. The kid kept the flashlight in his hand until they had all disappeared from his sight. He stowed it back in his bag, unlocking and relocking the front door as he left and began the walk home.

For some reason, he couldn’t wait until tomorrow.


	5. NOT A NEW CHAPTER.

Hey Guys, I'm so sorry i haven't updated. I haven't had the motivation recently. I hope i can come back to this in the future, maybe when someone reading this drops a comment or i suddenly get really into FNAF again. 

My mental health hasn't been too great, and I'm in my second last year of high school so things are stressful.

I hope I don't completely drop this, and I will try my best to come back to this someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u


End file.
